Young and restless
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: All Maya Matlin wanted was to get through her years at Degrassi. No stress, no conflict, and no drama. But life doesn't seem to agree with that plan. Meeting many new people, being there for her sister, helping out her friends, trying to avoid boy problems, and telling everyone she plays a Cello, not an oversized violin. Her plans may get a little spoiled.
1. Skateboarding lessons

**Hey guys! I haven't been here in a while! But anyways, here's a story about Maya Matlin. She'll probably interact with many people. And her friendships with the fellow niners will happen, and I'm sorry, but I already ship Campbell/Maya xD But anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! And by the way, I have no idea how to skateboard so do not take Zig's steps cause you might end up dying or something.**

**I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters, or the school, or the desks in the school.**

**I write this, jamming to some One Direction tunes.**

**CAUSE BABY YOU LIGHT UP MAH WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE...**

**Okai, so I present you my story .**

Maya Matlin groaned and moaned. It was the last 3 days of winter break, and all she did was play cello, bond with her sister, talk to Tori, and watch T.V. Which to Maya sounded like the perfect way to spend her winter break. But she wasn't at all active. Which a few weeks ago, wouldn't matter at all to Maya, but now she was starting to worry.

What if she ended up being so unhealthy that she had to go to rehab? She ate healthy, but sports and outdoors never exactly linked to Maya.

But that was going to change. Maya needed to be a bit outdoor-y, and she knew just who to go to.

_"What's up, Maya?''_

_"Hey Zig! Listen, you remember when you told me you'd teach me to skateboard…"_

_"Yeah?''_

_"Well, can you teach me… Like now?''_

_"Really?''_

_"Yup, I need to seriously get more active,"_

_"Okay, my place in 5?''_

_"Sure! And thanks Zig,"_

_"Anytime for Mini Matlin,"_

Maya smiled as she hung up on Zig. They were really good friends now, and her crush on him soon faded away. Tori and Zig may have not looked so perfect together in public, but she's seen them alone, and they sure looked like they enjoyed each other's company.

Tori, well Tori was her new best friend. But they were so different, which is why their friendship worked so well.

Tristian, well she could tell him anything, and he'd be totally honest with her. Tristian and Maya were as tight as Tristian and Tori.

Tristian, Tori, Zig, and Maya were actually really close friends. They had great laughs and always hung out whenever they could. Her parents were fine with her friends, they were all different, but they were inseparable.

As Maya looked at her appearance in the mirror, she couldn't help but sigh. She wasn't really a beauty, like Tori. She didn't have that alluring aura that attracted people like Zig, and she definitely did not have Tristian's amazing fashion sense, and he was a boy.

But she couldn't let appearances dampen her mood.

After brushing her hair, she walked out of her room and walked downstairs only to see Katie and her Dad talking.

"Dad, I'm going to Zig's place," She said.

"What are you guys going to do?'' Mr. Matlin asked. Sure he was okay with her friends, but he still had to be protective when it came to boys.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"He's going to teach me how to skateboard,"

"Is Skateboard a code for a kissing session?'' Mr. Matlin raised his eyebrow.

"No! You're gross, dad!'' Maya whined.

"Dad, you know Maya and Zig are friends, and you know Tori and Zig are going out, there's nothing wrong with him teaching her how to skate, shouldn't you actually celebrate? Maya's interested in outdoor things now," Katie said.

Maya silently thanked Katie. She hadn't changed a bit. But she knew Katie was getting better. Rehab didn't affect Katie and Maya's relationship.

Mr. Matlin sighed, "The first time he tries to pull something on you, you come right home,"

Maya snorted. "Yes, Dad," She said as she kissed her father's cheek and gave a wave to Katie as she headed out the door.

She could walk to Zig's place without even thinking. She's been there so many times. She knew all about Zig's past. How he spent his days in an adoption center, but a kind couple had adopted him. Well, at least they used to be a kind, the Dad would always beat him and his siblings, and his mother was always drunk-never giving a care in the world. But thankfully, his parents were serious about working so they were hopefully, never home. So Zig's place was an ideal to hang out.

As she rung the door bell, she could see the dark shaggy haired boy with his bright green eyes. "Ready to skate?''

"Nope, I'm actually afraid," Maya honestly replied.

"Relax, I won't let you die," Zig joked.

"Thanks, Zig, I can always count on you," Maya said sarcastically. By that time, she was already wearing knee pads, and elbow pads, and one helmet on. Zig said she wouldn't need it, but she insisted on wearing it.

"Now, first, you have to maintain your balance. Just get on the skateboard, I'll hold you still," Zig instructed.

Maya did as she was told and got on the skateboard. She wobbled a bit but Zig held her firmly.

"Good, now just put one leg out and walk," Zig said.

_I'm going to die,_ Maya thought but she trusted Zig.

"Then just do that, and put the outside leg inside and balance while your skateboard is moving," Zig said as his tight grip around her released.

"WAIT, ZIG, DON'T LET ME GO!'' Maya screamed but she managed to stay on the skateboard, and she was easily gliding on it.

Now the only problem was how to stop. Zig never taught her to stop.

Was she supposed to just jump off or something? Maybe put her foot firmly on the ground?

Suddenly Maya's mind went blank.

Slamming into a brick wall. Maya couldn't help but utter out a loud moan.

_Well that's the last time I'm doing anything outdoors-y, _Maya thought.

The tiny blonde was thankful, she put on some protection, or else she'd be battered and bruised.

Maya had gotten up, nothing seemed broken, but she did have this huge, ugly, scratch on her arm. "Dad is going to freak," Maya muttered to herself.

"Is anyone out here?'' Maya heard a person ask.

Maya quickly grabbed the darned skateboard, and cautiously hid behind a horrid-smelling trash can.

It wasn't Zig, his voice was much different.

The blonde could see a human shadow, getting bigger and bigger by the second. She knew the person was walking closer and closer to where she was hiding.

"No need to hide, I'm a good guy,"

Maya looked up to see a guy, possibly her age, maybe a few years older? He had brown hair, with a few blonde highlights, and he had huge chocolate brown eyes. He didn't look like a bad guy, but looks can deceive people. She never saw him before at Degrassi, well she never saw him around at all. She wondered if he was new to Canada.

"Well that's what they all say, and then they end up being the person who kills multiple innocent lives," Maya quietly murmured.

Maya mentally punched herself, she has got to stop spending time watching movies with Zig. But she had to admit, 'G.I. Joe' sounded more interesting than 'Never been kissed'

But to her surprise, the boy only laughed.

The blonde got up and held the skateboard like a weapon.

"Relax, I'm not interested in trying anything on you, it's just that I heard a someone outside, and I thought they were trying to break in or something, and Mike told me that I had to go outside this time," The boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Is Mike like your older brother?'' Maya asked curiously.

By the looks of it, the guy didn't seem to happy with Mike.

"Eh, it's complicated," the boy answered.

The two just stood there for a moment, in horrible silence.

"Oh God, you're bleeding," The boy exclaimed.

Maya almost burst out laughing, she'd forgotten about her scratch.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Maya assured him.

But the boy was already pulling her towards a huge brick house, which Maya had guessed, was his house.

The boy told her to stay outside of the house, knowing she'd threaten him if he told her to get inside. He told her to just stay there, while he got some things.

The boy reappeared in a minute, he carried a huge container, and Maya wasn't tall enough to look what was inside.

"Just take a seat on the steps," the boy instructed.

Maya did as she was told.

"Now I'm guessing you got this scratch from skateboarding?'' The boy asked, as he started to dab Maya's wound with a wet towel.

"Yup, I'm not exactly a pro," Maya confessed.

The boy didn't say anything as he kept dabbing Maya's scratch.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet… I'm Maya." The blonde said nervously.

"I'm Campbell, call me Cam though," The boy replied.

"Will you be attending Degrassi?'' Maya asked.

"Mhm, I'm guessing you'll be going to Degrassi too, right?'' Cam answered.

"Yep, I'm a freshmen," Maya said.

"I'm a Sophomore," Cam replied, grinning.

"Will you be new to Degrassi?'' Maya asked, curiously.

"Yup, I'll be new, with a bunch of my fellow hockey players," Cam said.

Maya's face fell a little. She wanted to show him around. Not, that she was interested in him or anything. He just seemed like a really nice guy. And she wanted to become friends with him.

"Why so glum, chum?'' Cam asked, as he bandaged Maya's wound.

"Well, I just wanted to show you around…" Maya confessed.

"Well, I don't see why not," Cam replied.

"Really?'' Maya asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, you can show me everything. I can't hang out with my hockey friends all the time, they'll drive me insane," Cam said, over exaggerating.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside of Degrassi? Maybe at the bench outside of it?" Maya suggested.

"Sure! I'll be there," Cam said, as he got up. "Well I cleaned and bandaged the scratch, I don't think it'll get infected, but just in case, show your parents, cause, I'm not really a good doctor," Cam advised.

"Thanks," The blonde said as she got up.

"Don't mention it, but I suggest you just walk back home instead," Cam noted.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will," Maya said, smiling a bit.

The blonde thanked the boy again and ran off. Carefully holding the skateboard with her unwounded arm. She turned around to give Cam a wave, and he waved back.

Maya kept walking until she saw a very worried Zig right in front of her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!'' Zig exclaimed, as he gave her a huge hug.

"Yeah, but this is the first and last time I'll ever ask for skating lessons. I'll stick with Soccer," Maya said, lightly punching Zig.

Zig rubbed the spot where Maya punched him. "Maybe you can be a boxer instead," Zig joked.

Maya rolled her eyes, as she gave Zig back his skateboard.

"Anyways, I'm sorry, usually in movies, the person doesn't end up slamming into a brick wall. But anyways, are you okay?'' Zig asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I just got this cut, but a friendly guy cleaned it," Maya said, thinking of what had just happened to her, made her smile.

"Dear God! Maya, I'm sorry!" Zig cried out.

"Dude, it's not like I died, I'm fine, Zig. Now the only problem is explaining this to Dad," Maya said.

Zig remained silent.

"Stop feeling bad, you were only trying to help, and don't worry, I wore protection pads and this stupid helmet!'' Maya exclaimed.

"See, those pads and helmet did nothing to protect you, you still got hurt," Zig complained.

"I would've gotten more cuts if I weren't wearing these, you idiot!'' Maya screeched.

She could not believe how idiotic Zig was being right now.

Then the blonde started rambling on and on about how stupid Zig was to just say that. And started asking why Tori even wanted him back.

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry!'' Zig responded.

"You better be," Maya muttered.

The two didn't say anything for the past 5 minutes.

"… You wanna watch G.I. Joe?'' Zig asked, ruining the akward silence.

Maya sighed. She could never stay mad at Zig. "Fine," The blonde said, a smile creeping on her lips.

"Then come on!'' Zig exclaimed, pulling Maya in his house.

The skateboard, helmet, and protection pads had gotten completely forgotten.

**I WANNA BE FOREVER YOUNG, I WANNA BE FOREVER YOUNG, DO YOU REALLY WANNA LIVE FOREVER? FOREVER. OR NEVER?**

**Sorry. So what did you guys think? Likey likey? I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**You know what would make me a happy camper? Review and comment! :D**


	2. Makeup wasted for nothing

**Author's note- MAYBELL FOR DA WINNN. But I wouldn't mind, Tristian getting Cam first, as long as Maya gets him in the end. Anyways. Yup. Here's the second chapter. Review and Comment?**

"Rise and shine, french fry!''

Maya rubbed her eyes only to see Tori on her bed, with a huge plastic container. She looked to the side and saw that it was 6:30am. She never woke up that early.

First off, why did Tori have a container? And… Why the hell was she in her room? And why did Tori wake her up at 6:30? Had Tori gone nuts?

"Hey, Tori…" Maya trailed off.

"Oh good, you're awake. I woke you up an hour before we have to get to Degrassi. We need to make you look pretty-not that you're not pretty-but I have to use my magic on you,'' Tori rambled on about how special she needed to look on the last semester. And that maybe she'd get in another band and attract a guy.

And just as Tori said the word 'guy' Maya smiled.

She still remembered Campbell, and how sweet he was.

Of course, no one knew about Campbell besides Zig. She couldn't tell Tori, not yet anyways. Tori would absolutely freak.

"Tori? Why are you in my room? And how'd you get inside? Everyone in my house is asleep...'' Maya asked, interrupting Tori's speech.

"Oh… Well, I'm not just a pretty face, Matlin, I know a lot of things," Tori finally answered after a long period of time.

Maya rolled her eyes.

It was 7:00 and the blonde had survived Tori's make-up kit.

Well, maybe she had a little blush, and maybe her eyelashes were a bit bigger today, but no one could notice right? And her normally straight hair were put into delicate curls.

Tori was already ready for school. Tori had to explain to Maya that she always slept late, but woke up extra early just to be gorgeous as ever.

Tori had picked a simple shirt with midway sleeves, skinny blue jeans, and topped it off with this really nice light brown leather jacket for Maya.

Tori wore a tank top, and a skirt, topped off with a blue cardigan. It was clear that she was going to freeze to death on their walk to Degrassi.

7:25

Maya and Tori always had a 5 minute walk towards Degrassi. They'd always talk about some random things, mostly about their life or Tristian's new white pants, or Zig's broken skateboard.

Maya couldn't help but be quiet. She was always quiet when she wanted to tell Tori something, but couldn't.

"Maya, spill," Tori simply said.

"What?'' Maya asked.

"Tell me what you're not telling me," Tori responded.

Maya sighed, She knew it was worthless to argue.

"There's this guy… I met him, and I'm supposed to show him around…" Maya trailed off.

"oh holy crap! Maya! We gotta get you to Degrassi! Share the details later!'' Tori screamed as she dragged Maya, as fast as her 3 inched high heels could.

It seemed that Tori knew who Maya was talking about, but Tori forgot to share to Maya that Tristian had a huge crush on.

"I'm meeting him at the benc-" Maya stopped her sentence, as she could see Campbell run towards her.

"Or not! Maya he's cute!'' Tori whispered.

"Shut up!'' Maya hissed.

"Hey, Maya," Campbell said, giving her a smile.

"Hey, Cam," Maya replied, smiling nervously.

"I need to tell you something," Cam said, looking deeply into her eyes.

The blonde gulped. What was he gonna tell her?

"I can't hang out with a girl who's as flat as a pancake," Cam said.

Maya remained speechless. Did he actually just say that?

"Excuse me? You can't freaking talk to my friend like that!'' Tori yelled.

Maya held Tori back.

"Uh… Urm. And you must be the flat pancake's sidekick," Cam said nervously.

Before Maya could even do anything else, Cam ran back to his team.

Maya remained speechless.

"That asshole!'' Tori said, shaking her head.

Maya couldn't even respond.

_What happened? What happened to the nice guy who helped my wound? Why is he being a jerk right now?_

Questions raced into her mind. Trying to fight the tears, the blonde pulled her brunette friend into the school building.

All that make-up for nothing.

**Author's note- and just when you thought good things might happen xD But I promise the next chapter will be happier than this chapter.**

**Anyways, review and comment**


	3. Unexpected Trouble

**Author's note- Things'll get better here. But, let's just say, Maya doesn't want things to get better. You know what'll make me a happy camper? I almost spelled Campbell when I spelled Camper xD Anyways, you know what'll make me a happy camper? Reviews and Comments.**

**I do not own Degrassi. If I did. Imogen would have a unicorn, Fiona would be rich again, Eli and Becky would be the bestest of friends. The misfits join up with Fiona and Imogen. and Bianca turns into a mermaid. But alas, those things do not happen, therefore I do not own Degrassi.**

"Ugh, and to think he was kind of cute," Tori groaned in disgust.

The blonde couldn't speak, she was afraid she'd cry.

_Pull yourself together, Maya, it's just a guy, you don't even like him!_ Maya told herself.

Blinking a few times, the blonde turned around and faced Tori. "Boys are complicated," Maya shrugged.

"When I see him next time, I'm going to stab him with my heels," Tori grumbled.

Maya chuckled. She couldn't believe what Tori just said. And to think they started off fighting over a boy.

"No need, let's just forget about him, thankfully, he's a sophomore and he probably won't be in my classes, I'll be fine," Maya assured Tori as they both walked in band.

Thankfully it was band class, music always got things out of Maya's mind. And she definitely needed to get her mind brain washed for a bit.

"Already heard the news, Cam's a huge jerk," Tristan said.

Maya gave him a surprised look.

"What? Never underestimate the power of texting," Tristan said.

"Want me to stuff him head in my french horn?'' Tristan asked, rubbing Maya's shoulder.

Maya smiled. She couldn't believe what violent, yet great friends she had.

"Zig offered to beat him up with his skateboard," Tori offered.

"You guys are so violent, I'm fine guys, and text Zig that he doesn't need to break his precious skateboard," Maya said, giving them both a smile.

"Well, if you change your mind, we're just a text away," Tori said giving her a hug.

After band class, Maya didn't really care about Campbell anymore. He was just a guy. She shouldn't get to upset about a guy's stupid input. Who cares if he was seriously cute? There are plenty of cute guys in the sea.

Maya walked into her french class. Tristian had to go to the Simpson's office, something about Owen beating up some kid, and he didn't want him to turn like his older brother.

"Bonjour Maya! Bienvenue à nouveau! J'ai entendu Tristan a dû aller au bureau, il sera de retour pour le projet, mais vous deux aurez un autre partenaire. Il est venu tout le chemin du Texas, afin de lui faire sentir accueilli ici, au Canada, et dans Degrassi!" The french tacher, Mrs. Pence exclaimed, giving Maya a warm smille.

'Hello Maya! Welcome back! I heard Tristan had to go to the office, he'll be back for the project, but you two will get another partner. He came all the way from Texas, so make him feel welcomed here in Canada, and in Degrassi!' was what the teacher said.

Maya nodded and walked towards her desk.

As she sat down, she looked around seeing anyone who looked all Texan and new. Twiddling her fingers, she hoped Tristan got back soon.

''Okay classe! Écoutez bien! Pour cette mission, je veux qu'il soit très simple. Il suffit de demander à votre partenaire quelques questions et écrire ses réponses en français! Et le rendre intéressant" Mrs. Pence announced.

'Okay class! Listen up! For this assignment, I want it to be very simple. Just ask your partner some questions and write their answers down in french! And make it interesting!' was what the teacher had said.

Maya sighed and looked around.

"Maya! Here's yours and Tristan's new partner," Mrs. Pence said cheerily.

Maya looked up and saw him.

Campbell.

_Just when things couldn't get worse… It does. Dang, you're unlucky, _Maya thought.

"This is Campbell. Campbell meet Maya. Maya meet Campbell. Tristan will be here in most likely five minutes or so," Mrs. Pence said and left them.

"I can't do this," Maya muttered to herself, she got up and asked Mrs. Pence for a bathroom pass.

Little did she know, Campbell was right behind her.

"Maya!'' Campbell called after her.

"Oh crap," Maya muttered as she stood up. She was taking a sip of water, but now she was planning on running.

"Maya!'' Campbell yelled.

"Go back to class!'' Maya hissed.

"Maya, I need to tell you something," Campbell said.

Maya didn't turn around, but instead she started to run.

But it didn't take long until Campbell caught up with her.

"What do you want?'' Maya asked, Campbell made the blonde face him, as he pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," Campbell said.

"You think 'sorry' is going to help? Campbell, I thought we'd actually be friends, I did not see that insult coming. You insulted me in front of one of my best friends too. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Now it feels like she pities me or something! What the heck happened to you? Are you just the type of guy to play the nice card and end up insulting the person the next da-" Maya was interrupted as Campbell locked his lips onto hers.

Maya's mind went completely blank. It was that same feeling Maya got when she was on the skateboard, and she didn't know what to do.

"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING?'' A voice boomed behind Maya.

Campbell quickly pulled away and the blonde nervously turned around, only to see Mr. Simpson looking at them with a disappointed look on his face.

"I knew lifting up the PDA rule was a bad idea. School is for learning, not for relationships. I mean, it's good you may find the love of your life and such… But skipping class? I'm sorry to say but Detention for both of you!'' Mr. Simpson said, giving them a detention note.

''Now scurry off to your classes!'' Mr. Simpson said.

"First you insulted me, then you freaking kissed me, and now you got me detention. I can't believe I wanted to be friends with you," Maya muttered.

But Cam heard every little thing Maya said. It hurt him that he actually got Maya all sad and mad. But he was glad she wanted to be friends with him. He wanted to be friends with her.

"Hey rookie, you ready for practice?'' Dallas had asked the brunette sophomore, after school.

"I've got detention," Cam muttered.

"Little Campbell got detention?'' Luke teased.

"No way, dude, what'd you do?'' Owen asked.

"N-nothing," Cam stammered and ran off without saying goodbye to his team mates.

"I can't believe that asshole got you detention," Tori exclaimed.

"Ugh, can't believe I liked him," Tristan said.

At lunch, Tristan had confessed that he may have liked Campbell a little, but was not taking a liking on another 10th grader.

"It's a shame, I didn't get detention today. I could help Mini Matlin throughout the worst enduring 2 hours of her life," Zig over exaggerated.

Maya smacked him. "I've been to detention before, I'll live," Maya said.

"You won't live through your Katie's never-ending speeches on how you should be good, and blah, blah, blah," Tori said.

"But don't you think Katie's new hair is just so fabulous?'' Tristan asked.

Maya rolled her eyes. As she reached her destination.

"See you guys later,'' Maya waved them off.

It was true. Tori had a sleepover. And her parents had actually allowed her to come. But… They just never knew that Zig and Tristan would be invited.

As Maya entered the room, she saw Campbell in the far back, a brown haired boy in the front. A girl with an exotic hairstyle near the windows. Maya plopped herself on the desk, the one nearest to the door.

Normally, she'd have Zig right next to her desk, and throughout the hours, they would just pass notes and give each other funny faces. But not this time.

Maya sighed as she looked at the clock, only one hour and fifty-five minutes to go.


End file.
